Whispers On The Wind
by spize666
Summary: Aniko has it pretty tough, besides having to move to a new country and go to a new school (which seems to be full of crazy people) she also has to figure out what the hell is happening to her. And try to avoid getting caught, which is pretty hard when you have some guy trying to kill you for apparently no reason, and you're pretty sure your friends are spying on you. NovaXOC
1. Once upon a snooze

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or any characters from it, I just own Aniko. (Pronouced Ah-nee-ko)

Also this is at the beginning of a new school year but I want all the characters to be the same ages as they are in the show, so let's just say that everything that happened in the show happened to them too except they were one year younger, so this is after that all happened. (though sometimes I might use some episodes from the show, can we just agree that my time line might be a little screwy and to just go with it?)

_this is thinking_

**[translating]**

**Really loud noise**

(whispering)

**oOoOoOo**

"**SPIDERMAN IS** A** MENACE!"**

"Whatwherewho-"

**Thud!**

"Ow!"

I angrily grab my head in pain as that weird J.J.J guy rattles on.

"Who does that vigilante think he is? Swinging through our city damaging property, hurting innocent citiz-"

"Oh my god shut up!" I snap as I grab the remote and turn off the TV."Now I understand the saying rude awakening." I grumble to myself as I rub my head.

I had fallen asleep last night on the couch half listening to some weird Italian comedy only to be awakened by _that guy_. _That guy_ was that weird mustache guy J.J Jameson something or other who was ranting about Spider-Man.

Again.

He pissed me off so much, Spider-Man was a _good guy_, obviously. I had only been in New York for about 5 days but I had seen enough to know that becauseof J.J whatever Spidey didn't have much popularity.

_And why does he never rant about Spidey's friends? Those four are with him a lot of the time but he only targets Spider-Man. What did he do to piss him off so much? Insult his mustache?_

My inner musing are interrupted when I trip over the couch by accident.

"Ow… again." I grumble to myself as I pick myself up the floor. My dog Romeo who is a Shiba Inu wanders nears me and starts to lick my face. I laugh and push him away, he was a medium sized dog. He had redish hair except for his belly and under his snout which were white, he looked a bit like a fox and had a curly tail. I had had him for about 2 years.

As I sleepily wander to the kitchen I feel like I was forgetting something important, problem was I had no idea what I had forgotten.

Romeo paws at my leg and I fill his bowl with water and food, as he eats I go to the fridge to get something for breakfast but instead I find a blue note on the door.

_**Hey Little Fire Cracker**_

_**Sorry about not being there when you wake up. **_

_**I have to go to work early today, some people at Oscorp called me because they had a problem with some new formula.**_

_**I swear I'm surrounded by idiots.**_

_**Have a fun first day at school and hey, try to keep that mouth in check, ok?**_

_**It's important to make a good first impression! (And I know that isn't one of your strong suits)**_

_**I know it must be rough moving to New York and going to a new school but I know you can handle it!**_

_**Charge on!**_

_**Love Scott**_

I read over the note and yawn to myself.

_Poor guy has to go to the company early today, and when is he going to stop calling me that? My temper is not that bad serious-_

_SHIT!_

I freeze as I fully wake up.

_It's my first day at Midtown High!_

I glance at the wall clock and shriek in horror (scaring my poor dog) "AND I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

It was 8:15, I had 15 minutes to get to school on time.

I rush up the stairs (nearly tripping over my feet) and run into the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. I then dart out of the bathroom and run into my room. I quickly start grabbing clothes, looking for anything decent.

"No…no…why did I even get this? No… is this even mine?" I throw discarded clothes behind me on to the floor.

After a lot of cursing and a little accident when I had bumped into my bookshelf successfully toppling 20 books on top of my head, I had successfully found an ok-ish outfit to wear.

I had picked to wear a simple dark blue t shirt, and a pair of comfy old jeans. Nothing fancy, and hey at least it was clean. I was also of course wearing my favourite earrings which were a dark blue stone in the shape of a dove flying.

_Wait… what if I look weird to everyone else? What if there is some sort of rule that you couldn't wear jeans or forever be labeled an idiot with no fashion sense?! What if they don't like dark blue?!_

I mentally start to panic and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Starting a new school was so freaking stressful.

I look at myself in the mirror on my closet door for a last checkup. I had black straight hair that just went to my shoulder blades; my bangs only went a little past my chin and constantly annoyed me by falling into my grey eyes.

I was 16-nearly 17, and had light skin and was a little on the short side only being as tall as 5'2.I was half Canadian on my mother's side, and half Japanese on my father's. I had been born in Japan, but had been living with my cousin Scott for about 6 years in Canada. We only moved to New York about 5 days ago because Scott had suddenly got assigned to the main building of Oscorp, so I was pretty nervous about starting school in such an unfamiliar place. And the fact that I was in a different _country_ didn't exactly help. At least they spoke English here.

And about Scott's job, I honestly didn't know much about what he did. All I knew was he worked with Oscorp and was some sort of scientist. Whenever I asked him about his job he would try to explain what he did with some long boring nerdy answer that would leave me with a headache. Well when he did explain, some stuff was 'confidential'.

I blink as I realize I had zoned out.

_Oh crap! This is SO not the time to be day dreaming I gotta GO!_

I run out my bedroom door and down the stairs. I grab my black bag with the shoulder strap, it was the type of bag where the strap went around your shoulder across your chest and then the bag part rested on your hip. The thing was heavy, already filled with textbooks for school, the gym uniform, and all the other stuff I would need, I grab my key and was putting on my worn out sneakers when I feel a sneeze coming on.

"Ah-ah-AH CHOO!" I sneeze and blast into the ceiling, falling heavily back on the ground.

I groan in pain as I lie on my stomach.

_Again? I'm going to kill myself..._

Maybe I looked like a normal teenager, but I wasn't. I could...do things. stuff I didn't have complete control of, all I knew was weird things started happening about a month ago.

_Maybe it's just some sort of...puberty...thing._

Yah, because that makes sense.

My dog comes up to me and starts to lick my foot, I grumble and stand up. I run out of the house (nearly forgetting to lock the door) and run down the sidewalk.

_I so do NOT have time to think about that, I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day. Way to make a first impression Aniko!_

**oOoOo 20 Minutes Later OoOoO**

I hate the New York Subway, in the last 20 minutes I'd gotten completely confused, lost, gotten off at the wrong subway station _twice_, AND some guy had sneezed on me.

Awesome.

I run towards the school and charge up the steps, pushing open the door. A quick glance around shows that I'm in a hallway, I quickly turn around when I hear a door opening.

"I thought I heard someone out here." I look up and see a man standing at the opening of a door. A door marked Principal.

_Oh no..._

"You are...?" He raises a eyebrow at me and I quickly answer.

"Oh, I'm Aniko Lore...sir." I answer awkwardly.

"Please, call me principal Coulson. Now why don't you come in here and explain to me why you're late for your first day of school Aniko." He waves his hand towards the office door and I grudgingly head into the office.

**oOoOo**

"Subway troubles huh?"

I was sitting uncomfortably in the chair in front of his desk after explaining why I was late. I kept fiddling with my hair, a nervous habit of mine.

"Well since it's the first day of school I'll let you off easy, but be sure to get here in time tomorrow." Principle Coulson tells me as he hands me a late pass.

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Scott would not have been happy if I had gotten detention on my first day of school.

After checking on his computer the principal told me my locker was locker 56, and that inside was my schedule, with my locker combination code, and my lock.

"Thank you!' I wave as I run out of the room.

"No running in the halls!" I hear him call out after me, and I slow down...until I go around the corner then I speed up.

_34...42...48...52...56!_

I stop running in front of the locker, I grab the locker handle and pull...

and nothing happens.

_What?_

I tug again, harder this time. I hear the door creak but besides that it doesn't budge.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! It's stuck!" I mutter to myself frustrated. This time I use two hands to grab the handle, with one foot pushing on the door I pull with all my strength.

"Open...you...stupid...LOCKER!" I tug violently, my hands lose their grip and the next thing I know I'm lying on my back on the floor.

I slowly push myself off the floor muttering Japanese curses under my breath, but freeze when I hear someone chuckle.

I whip my head around and see a pair of beaten up sneakers and blue jeans a few feet away from. As I raise my head my jaw nearly hits the ground.

The guy was wearing a peach-ish coloured hoodie, a black shirt, and had dark skin. But the thing that really freaked me out was the guy was HUGE.

I mean, what? He must have been almost 7 feet tall, and he was big too! Not in a eats a lot of food way, more like in a he could crush a rock with his bare hands way.

"Need some help?" He reaches out a hand and I take it as he pulls me up.

The guy continues to talk but I hardly hear him, preoccupied by the little voice in my head wondering if all the students were going to be as tall as this guy, and if so how the hell I was going to survive being the smallest person in school surrounded by giants.

I blink as I realize that the guy has stopped talking and was looking at me.

_Oh shit..._

"Uh...yeah." I give him a crooked smile, having no idea what he had just said.

He raises one eyebrow and crosses his arms. "I said my name is Luke Cage, I'm guessing your new here, what's your name?"

I chuckle nervously as I curse at myself on the inside. "Oh my name is Aniko Lore, and yah I'm new."

"Do you need some help with your locker?" He asks with an amused smile.

I glance at my locker in disdain. "Yah if you're able to un-stuck it that would be awesome."

He walks over to the locker and rubs his hands together, I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I watch from behind.

He grabs the handle with one hand and gives one hard yank...

**CRACK!**

He stands there and blinks in surprise.

Ok now I _know_ my jaw hit the ground, the dude had broken off the handle. There was about a foot of locker door attached to it. And now there was a giant hole in my locker.

He has broken off the _handle._

By pulling on it.

With one hand.

WITH ONE TUG.

WITH HIS BEAR HANDS!

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Chikushō?!" **[Oh shit]** I swear in Japanese as I stare in shock.

"Uh..." Luke looks at me. "What?"

"You..you..." I can't even speak properly I just point aggressively at the piece of locker in his hand, and then I point at the locker which now has a hole.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh...sorry, I didn't mean to... I'll uh go tell Principal Coulson what happened."

He runs off down the hall the locker handle still in his hand.

I just watch,stunned, still trying to wrap my brain around what just happened. Finally I turn my head slowly and stare at my locker.

"Oh...my...god."


	2. Newsflash English class is boring

I shake my head in astonishment as I look inside the hole, I could see my schedule and lock.

_I think I can get it..._

I carefully slip my schedule out of the hole (ignoring the lock, not like I'll need it) and look it over. At the top was my full name and next to it was a bunch of numbers which I was guessing was my combination code.

A quick glance tells me that I should be in English right now and my teacher was Mrs. Leroy.

One problem, I had no idea where that was. I wander through the hallway biting my thumb nail as I put the paper into my bag. Finally I reach a door that has the word English on it with black bold letters. Through the little window I can see a women with brown wavy hair to her shoulders,she had light skin and she was wearing a blue button up shirt and pale brown pants, standing in front of a green chalk board talking.

_Oh no_, _awkward entrance time_

I knock on the door and the teacher stops talking as she glances at the door. I stand there feeling butterflies in my stomach as she calls out "Come in."

I open the door and walk in, I look around and see 20 or so other teenages staring at me. The butterflies in my stomach must be on steroids or something because they were going insane. I quickly fix my gaze back to the teacher.

"Hmm..." Who I presume is Mrs. Leroy looks over a sheet of paper lying on her desk.

"You must be Aniko, why are you late?"

"I had subway troubles..." I mutter as I hand her the late pass.

She takes it and looks over it over before looking back to me. "Alright then Aniko, because you're new..."

_Don't say it don't say don't say it_

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us little about yourself."

_Damn it!_

I turn towards the students and stare at a poster just at the end of the classroom, not able to meet anyones eyes.

"I'm Aniko Lore... I was born in Japan but I just moved to New York from Canada about a week ago." I wasn't sure if they would be able to tell where I was from by my accent, because since I had lived in Canada for so long my japapnese accent could only be heard when i was really upset. I take my eyes off the poster for a quick second to look at the students. Most of them looked pretty bored, and to my relief weren't paying much attention to me.

"Well I hope we all give Aniko a warm welcome." Mrs. Leroy says, then she points to a empty desk near the back of the room. "You can sit over there next to Ava Ayala."

Hearing her name the tanned girl sitting to the left of the empty desk straightens. She was one of the few who were actually listening.

I quickly walk over to my desk and look at the other students near me. Behind my desk is a guy with black hair, tanned skin and pretty green eyes, wearing a black belt with dark grey pants, he had a blue shirt over a long white sleeved shirt. He has an elbow on his desk and was resting his head on his hand looking bored, but I notice him glance at me as I sit down. I can't help but think he looks kind of cute and instantly blush, I turn quickly to hide it and distract myself by looking at the person on my other side. It's a guy with blond hair sticking up, and he had on a blue sweater except for the sleeves which were white, and the sweater had a red M on it. He doesn't even glance at me, he actually looks like he's asleep. Maybe I'm being stereotypical but he looked like a classic jock. The girl, who I know as Ava gives me a little smile and I smile back.

_Ok...she seems nice, good._

After a few minutes I realize why everyone looked so bored, the teacher was going over rules and expectations for the year. Pretty boring stuff, my mind quickly drifts off to what happened this morning, when I had sneezed, and I can feel the butterflies come back ten fold.

It started around a month ago, whenever I sneezed I instantly got launched into the air, which believe me is not fun. It had actually happened in class once, and I had to pretend that I had jumped up really high. Which didn't seem very believable since I had hit the ceiling but they took it because what was the alternative? I had super powers? .Ha.

I had gotten detention for 'distributing class'. Anyways, by goofing off at home I had found out if I pushed my hands in a certain direction and concentrated I could make the air around me push in that direction too. Basically I could sorta-maybe-kinda control air.

I know most people would say I should tell Scott but I kind of wanted to keep it a secret. He wouldn't be able to help and I was a little worried he would tell his lab buddies and this would become a big thing...the last thing I need is a bunch of scietists studying me like a lab rat. I just hoped I could control it, or maybe it would just go away. Too bad there isn't some sort of guide book on controlling your new found powers. Don't get me wrong, this was WAY cool. But also dangerous, I didn't want to hurt myself or anyone around me.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as someone familier walks through the classroom door.

It was that guy-Luke the super strong one. He walked into the classroom and Mrs. Leroy glanced at him.

"Little long for a trip to the water fountain."

"I...uh got a little sidetracked." Luke rubbed the back of his neck and our eyes meet for a second. I wonder if the principal had gotten mad at him, I felt a little bad even though I hadn't done anything wrong. I mean, the guy was just trying to help... though seriously, how the hell did he rip the handle off with one tug?!

_Will I get a new locker?_

"Uh huh, well it is the first day but please don't let it happen again." Mrs. Leroy says sternly and Luke nods as he returns to his desk near the front.

A few more minutes pass and I quickly became bored again as Mrs. Leroy drones on. "I know a new school year can be harsh at times, but I hope you all do your best. I know you all have the potential to do great things if you put your mind to it..."

_Ugh, i swear I've heard this same speech from different teachers maybe 15 times. Do they have to rehearse this to pass teacher school or something? And how do you know I have the 'potential to do great things if I put my mind to it'? You've only just met me-_

A piece of rolled up paper lands on my desk and I blink in surprise before looking around me in confusion. Ava and I meet eyes and she shakes her head in Luke's direction who is looking behind at me.

_Oh, he must have thrown the paper to Ava, and she passed it to me. _

I look up at Mrs. Leroy who seems to be really into her speech, she was making hand gestures and walking back and forth.

_All without getting caught, they're good._

I bring the note under the desk into my lap and try to open it quietly.

_**Hey, sorry about your locker I guess you must have loosend it up for me. Principal Coulson assigned you a new one, locker 32. Just get your lock, from your old locker to use.**_

_**-Luke **_

_Loosend it? Yah right that thing_ was _definitely stuck, did he not see me crash into the floor or something? _After a few moments of consideration I quickly grab a blue pen (as you might soon be realizing, blue-especially dark blue is my favourite colour) and scribble a quick reply on the back.

**It's fine you were just trying to get it open,but it's insane you were able to rip the handle off! Thanks for getting the Principal to get me a new locker.**

_Should I put my name at the end?...nah he knows it's from me, obviously. _

I turn to Ava and with a quickly glance at the teacher to see if I'm clear, I reach out my hand and I'm about to pass her the note so she can pass it to Luke when another bigger hand shoots out and grabs the note.

I look up in surprise and I see Ava scowl as she looks behind me.

_What...?_

I look in the direction of her glare and see the green eyed guy holding the note in between his fingers, a smirk on his face.

"What's Luke and miss new girl doing passing notes I wonder? Does our Luke have a crush?" He whispers wagging his eyebrows.

My face instantly turns red as Ava scoffs and whispers back at him "Sam! It's none of out business, hand it over!"

"Uh no... he actually ripped the handle off my locker...so, uh." I try to explain but realize how bizzare I sound.

Both Ava and who I now know as Sam both stare at me in surprise, their eyes widening.

_Who's going to believe that? I sound nuts._

Sam opens the note ignoring my (whispered) cry of "Hey!" and reads it over quickly. He quickly shakes his head and mutters something under his breath that sounds like "He's lucky he didn't accidentally destroy the entire locker"

_...WHAT?! The whole locker? By accident? _

I send a glance at the Luke guy with wide eyes. _HOW CRAZY STRONG IS THAT GUY?!_

As Sam hands the note to Ava I make a quick mental note to not under any circumstances piss of the Luke guy. Ava takes a quick glance around the room and then throws it underhanded to Luke.

After he reads it I see him glance over at me and nod.

That was all the drama for that class, all I have to say is English class is BORING! Mrs. Leroy just kept rattling on... and on... and on... I guess it's better than doing actual work,but I was seriously falling asleep!

**RIIING!**

_Oh thank god, I'm guessing that'_s _the bell for next class._

Most of the students (including Sam) rush out of the class at full speed. I grab my bag and walk behing them.

I find my locker easy enough, it's the only one with a hole in it. I ignore the other students curious stares as I feel my self start to blush again.

_I hate blushing, it lets everyone know you're embarrassed. _

I carefully stick my hand in the hole and grab the lock. I find my new locker and after checking my schedule (G_ym is next, ugh_) I take my textbooks out of my bag and leave them in my locker, quickly locking my locker I look around. I had my gym uniform in my bag, now all I needed was to find the change room.

After wondering around aimlessly for a few minutes I finally stumble upon the locker room. I have no problem getting in and changing quickly, there was hardly anyone in there.

_That probably means I'm late...again. Awesome._

I walk out the door and into the gym and I notice a bunch of students just milling around talking to friends and playing with basketballs. It seems like the teacher isn't here yet.

I just sit at a bench and watch everyone.

_Being the new kid sucks!_

I feel the bench shudder and I turn to see a red headed girl sit near me.

"Hi, you must be new here I'm Mary Jane Watson but most people call me M.J." She introduces herself with a smile.

A little surprised by the sudden introduction I introduce myself. "Yeah I'm new, my name is Aniko Lore."

_She told me her last name, that means I do too right?_

"Cool, where did you move from?" She asks.

"Uh I actually moved from Canada about a week ago..."

"Woah, so you moved to a whole new country? That must be exciting, so you were born in Canada?" She asks with a glint in her eye.

_What's with_ a_ll the questions? I mean she's not being mean or anything but she's acting like she's interviewing me or something..._

"No I was born in Japan." I answer politely.

"So you've moved around a lot! Awesome, hey would you mind a interview with me about that?"

_...What..._

"Uh..." I stare at her confused.

She laugh when she sees my expression. "Sorry I probably seem pretty forceful, it's just that I work as a reporter for the school and there s hardly anything going on! Well except the occasional supervillian attacks."

_...Again. What._

"But if I could do a piece about moving to different countries from the new girl well, that would be something." She shrugs.

"Oh...um ok?" I say it more like it's a question than anything.

"YES!" She squeals and I jump a little in surprise. "Thank you!"

I stare at the estatic red head at a loss of words. I wasn't exactly miss social and this conversation had taken so many turns I thought I was going to get whip lash.

"M.J what's going on? We could hear you squealing from across the gym." A male voice cuts in and I look up to see two guys standing near M.J.

"Oh hey guys. Meet Aniko, Aniko this is Peter and Harry." She waves her hand at them and they say hi, still looking confused.

"She just agreed to do a interview with me abut moving to different countries!" She explain excitedly to the guys.

The guy named Harry laughs. "Let me guess, she practically forced you to do it, didn't she?"

"I did not." M.J scowls at Harry, while the Peter guy looks at them in amusement.

He shakes his head and turns to me. "When M.J wants to get a story, nothing short of a nuclear explosion can stop her." He explains.

"Oh.." Suddenly something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look to the left just as a football comes flying right at my face.

With a undignified squeak I raise my hand and...something strange happens.I feel wind rustle my hair and suddenly the ball flies off course. Instead of hitting my face it flies just a bit higher to hit the wall, it bounces off and I catch it.

It's silent as I stare in shock at the ball then the wall then back to the the others.

"Woah... that was so lucky. I thought for sure that was going to hit you! It looked like it just rose in the air, did you see that?" M.J asks looking at the ball in my hands.

Harry is glaring across the gym at the guy who threw it, but the thing that's bothering me is the look Peter is giving me. Kind of hard to describe but it looks like...suspicion, realization, excitment, and surprise all in one.

_...Shit. Subtle Aniko, real FER-REAKING-SUBTLE!..._

"Heh, wow lucky that missed huh?" I say awkwardly as I rub the back of my neck.

He does not look convinced. But before he has time to say anything a shadow suddenly looms over me. I look up to see the same guy from my English Class, the jock-ish guy with the jock sweater.

"Give us back our ball." The guy demands.

_RUDE_

**oOo A/N OoO**

**patattack: Hello first review! And all will be explained in do time! **

**TheOnyxDragon12: He'll notice her accent but only when she get's upset, and thanks for the long review. It was cool to see how you think they would meet. **

**chyanne200: ...ok. Sweet. **


	3. bad news

Bad news- I had written about 12000 words for this story, and now I've lost it all. I got another computer so I put in a hard drive to put all my stories on it and put it on the other computer and for some reason some things didn't work properly and get on the hard drive. I didn't realize this until I tried it on my other computer, and by then my old computer was given back to the school so they could wipe their program from it which also erased my work. I might continue with the story and rewrite what I lost if I feel up to it.


End file.
